onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Monkeys
Flying Monkeys are a creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to Oz, and first appear in the twelfth episode of the third season. Flying Monkeys are based on the Winged Monkeys from the novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History }} The same flying monkey is sent to attack Regina once more and chases her while she is with the rest of the inhabitants. Mistakenly, the group believe the beast is after Robin Hood's son, Roland, or so it appears, because the boy is standing near Regina. When the flying monkey swoops down, Regina shields Roland and swiftly dispenses of the creature by turning it into a stuffed toy, which she gifts to the boy. Despite having obeyed Zelena's orders under duress, Aurora and Prince Phillip admit that the witch wants Snow White's unborn child, and they were forced to keep silent on the matter or risk their own child's life. Directly after, Zelena arrives to make good on her threats by turning the twosome into a pair of flying monkeys. }} After the casting of the second curse, Little John becomes a resident of Storybrooke and remains tight-knit with members of the Merry Men. One day, he steals a crossbow from a store and later shows it to his friends in the woods. Little John spots a wild turkey, attempting to shoot it for a passing meal, but misses. While his friends follow behind, he chases the animal nearly to the town line. Suddenly, Little John is carried off by a flying monkey as Robin Hood and the rest of the group look on helplessly. Bitten by the creature, he is later found unconscious in the woods by David, Hook and the Merry Men. After being taken to the hospital, Little John begins convulsing while Dr. Whale attempts to sedate him. Seemingly unable to control himself, Little John screams in agony as a tail forms on his body and whips everyone back. Rapidly, he then transforms into a full-fledged flying monkey, giving a fearsome roar, before crashing through a glass window and escaping. Since being brought back to life by his son, Neal, and imprisoned by Zelena, Mr. Gold manages to escape on foot. Zelena attempts to summon him with the Dark One's dagger, but he resists due to Neal inhabiting his body. Out of sheer frustration, Zelena sends her flying monkey after her escaped captive. In the woods, the beast tracks down Mr. Gold, but he once again flees. David holds off the flying monkey while Emma chases after Mr. Gold. With his lips cursed by Zelena, Hook is ordered to kiss Emma and take away her magic, or Henry will die. Instead of obeying, he conspires to secretly whisk Henry out of town on a boat. Not be beaten, Zelena catches on and sends her flying monkeys after the boy. While a confused Henry flees, Hook kills several of the beasts by firing bullets. He runs out of ammunition to take out the last one, fortunately, Emma arrives in time to destroy the winged minion. }} }} Known Flying Monkeys *Aurora (formerly) *Bashfulhttp://www.spoilertv.com/2014/04/once-upon-time-good-morning-storybrooke.html# (formerly) *Little John (formerly) *Prince Phillip (formerly)''http://tvline.com/2014/05/12/once-upon-a-time-season-4-elsa-from-frozen/ *Walsh † Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *A flying monkey is featured in the title card for "A Curious Thing".File:319Title.png |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *Flying Monkeys are named "Winged Monkeys" in Henry's storybook. **The illustration of Dorothy and the flying monkeys, is "The Monkeys Caught Dorothy in Their Arms and Flew Away With Her", one of W. W. Denslow's illustrations from the first edition of ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Flying Monkeys appear in Henry's storybook in "Pilot"File:101FlyingMonkeys.png and "Snow Falls".File:103FlyingMonkeys.png *A Flying Monkey is pictured on a poster in the Wizard's workshop in "Heart of Gold".File:417HailTheWickedWitch.png References ---- de:Geflügelte Affen Category:Oz Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Five Characters